In a semiconductor device, a wiring structure used for interconnection, such as a via structure or a contact, may be formed so that signal lines at different levels may be electrically connected to each other. For example, an opening through which a lower conductive pattern is exposed may be formed, and a metal layer may be deposited in the opening to form a conductive pattern. However, as a degree of integration of the semiconductor device increases, structures or elements adjacent to the conductive pattern may be damaged while forming the conductive pattern.